The Club
Nicktropolis or also known as NT, or Nicktrop is a virtual world on Nick.com. Usernames, or as they call them "Nicknames", can create their own avatar, decorate there own room, and chat with their fellow Nicktropolis citizens. There are different types of chat, which are set by the parents of the user. You can use Pre-written messages, Free Chat(using the Nick.com dictionary) with your Friends, or Free Chat with all citizens. Players with the Pre-written messages can talk with the chatterbots SpongeBob Squarepants, Jimmy Neutron,Danny Phantom, and the Fortune Teller. History Nicktropolis began over one year ago, on March 14, when it went pre-beta or alpha. It took over one whole year to launch Nicktropolis fully on March 6, 2007. During this long period of time Nicktropolis had a long closing which started on August 18 at 5:00 sharp. Then months later on January 1, New Years Day, Nicktropolis was schedualed to reopen. Well this didn't go as planned, and Nicktropolis only opended to beta testers 5 days later on Janury 6. Finally on March 6, Nicktropolis took off, and was up and running to the public. Places Downtown * Rec Center ** Lounge ** Rec Center (indoors) ** Rec Center (outdoors) ** Kids Trivia Challenge * Treasure Hunt ** Reward Room ** Treasure Hunt Room * Market Street ** Decor Nation ** Gamers HQ ** Gadget Universe ** Toy Store ** Outfitters ** Wild Walls and Floors * Aquarium ** Aquarium Ship Room ** Aquarium Volcano Room ** Aquarium Castle Room ** Store * Metro Park ** Duck Pond ** Entrance ** Garden ** Sports Field * Alien Planet * Nick Mag Comic Shop Pier * Front Gate * Midway ** Midway 1 ** Midway 2 ** Fortune Teller * Attractions ** House of Horrors *** Dracula's Chamber *** Mummy's Tomb *** Frankies Lab *** Dracula's Lair ** Fun House (Closed for Renovations) *** Mirror Room (Closed) *** Slime Room *** Tube Room (Closed) ** Bumper Cars * Nicktropolis Space Center **Launch Pad Alpha **Station **Station Air Locks **Space Center Exterior The Plaza * Cheer Factory ** iDog Amp'd: VIP Den ** Tower of Power * Nintendo World ** Wii Zone ** Wii Zone:Super Mario Galaxy ** NIntendo DS Zone TEENick Point * The Naked Brothers Band ** Apartment ** Fuzzy Room ** Studio * iCarly ** iCarly Loft ** iCarly Studio Left ** iCarly Studio Right The Fashion Stage Here is where you can "model" you're NickPerson on a runway and there is a crowd of paparazzi taking photos of your NickPerson. So get into those fashion clothes!! Remember, it's ONLY on Thursday's Nicktoons Boulevard * Avatar Nations (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** Ba Sing Se ** Fire Tent ** General Market ** Air Temple ** Planetarium ** Water Palace * Back at the Barnyard ** Back of the Barn ** House of Humans ** The Mill ** Pig Pen ** Feed Store * Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob Squarepants) ** Bikini Bottom General Store (Renovated) ** Krusty Krab (Renovated) ** Conch Street *** Patrick's Rock *** Squidward's Living Room *** Pineapple ** The Reef ** General Store (Renovated) * Retroville (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) ** Candy Bar ** Jimmy's Lab ** General Store * Miracle City (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) ** Leone ** The Rivera's ** Manny's Room ** General Store * Amity Park (Danny Phantom) ** Casper High ** Fenton Works ** General Store * Pupununu Village (Tak and the Power of Juju) ** Juju Bazaar ** Village ** Juju Temple ** Jibulba's Hut Coming Soon *Zoey 101's PCA *Fairly Odd Parents's Dimmsdale *Drake & Josh Transformers A Transformers area and game, based on the popular Hasbro toys, is being developed. Teams will compete for Nickpoints and prizes. Game players will have to choose which team to join, evil DECEPTICONS or the noble AUTOBOTS? These two opposing teams will battle it out for control of the elusive Energon Cubes. The area will contain brand new rooms, features, and gameplay, this is sure to be the next evolution of games in Nicktropolis. All of these have been stated by Mr.Tropolis to come in the next week. Nicktropolis Space Center Also known as the NSC, the Nicktropolis Space Center released on June 28, 4 months after the Space Center won the voting. The space center was supposed to open at 3:00, but did not, and opened about 1 hour later. The Nicktropolis Treasure Hunt The Nicktropolis Treasure Hunt is a weekly treasure hunt which takes users on an adventure to find 10 items all over Nicktropolis. There have been tons of treasure hunt items. They are updated every Wednesday at 1:00 PM (sometimes it is a couple minutes late) . Shocktober 2 Shocktober 2 is an event which you can change into a vampire or werewolf. It happens in the House of Horrors. The rooms of the House of Horrors change: * House of Horrors ** House of Horrors ** Middle Battle Room ** Vampire's Base ** Werewolf's Base ** Vampire's Lair(only Vampires are allowed) ** Werewolf's Lair(Only Werewolves are allowed) ** Pumpkin Patch Nickpoints Nickpoints are Nicktropolis's official currency. You may get them by finding blobs or playing games. Known blobs * Green Blob: very common, worth 10 Nickpoints * Red Blob: common, worth or 25 Nickpoints * Gold Blob: somewhat rare, worth 50 Nickpoints * Blue Blob: rare, worth 200 Nickpoints * Black Blob: very rare , worth 250 or 500 or maybe 1,000 nickpoints External links * Official site * [http://www.nick.com/mynick/messageboards/viewboard.jhtml?bID=105665 Official Nicktropolis message boards] * [http://www.nick.com/mynick/messageboards/viewboard.jhtml?bID=106244 Nicktropolis developers' blog] Category:Nickelodeon on the web